macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Snoopy
' ' ' ''Snoopy''' is an fictional beagle that has appeared in both the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and the popular PEANUTS comic strip. So far, the most variants of balloons made was Snoopy, eight of them being made.' ' Versions of the Snoopy balloon * 1968, 1979-1982, 1985: Aviator Snoopy flew in the parade. This snoopy was very Basic, Only having a green Aviator hat and goggles on Snoopy's head. He Returned to the parade to Celebrate his 35th Birthday in the 1985 Parade and that time, he was holding onto a List containing names of Good Boys and Girls. * 1969-1978: Astronaut Snoopy became the second Snoopy that was in the parade. It uses a similar design to the last Snoopy variant, but he wears a blue hat, Blue shoes, a backpack and a red line on his white coat. * 1987: Snoopy returned to the parade in the Skating variant. This variant wears a large Macy's branded stocking hat, a scarf and a huge pair of Ice Skates. this Snoopy balloon only lasted one year. A plush version of the Balloon was also released in Macy's Stores. * 1988-1995: This Snoopy balloon wears Macy's branded earmuffs, a green and white scarf, red Ice Skates and a Macy's branded Christmas jumper. as a bonus, A smaller Woodstock balloon wearing a Macy's Branded woolly hat was added. * 1999-2001: After a three year hiatus, the balloon returned to mark the Millennium, and led the 1999 parade. This version has a jester's hat and a gaudy horn on his head and mouth which says "Macy's 2000". A plush version of the Balloon was also released in Macy's Stores. * 2001 alternate version: 2001 marked the 75th anniversary of the parade, and to mark it, Snoopy's gaudy horn now says "Macy's 75th Parade". * 2006-2011: Flying Ace Snoopy flew in the parade. He wears a brown Aviator hat, Goggles and a red scarf. Flying Ace Snoopy led the parade in 2006 and 2010. * 2013-2015: The triumphant return of Snoopy led the parade for 2013, along with Woodstock on his head. Incidents In 1980, Aviator Snoopy got a broken leg and couldn't fly Due to this. In 1985, Aviator Snoopy's List was pushing due to heavy winds. In 1989, high winds caused this balloon's nose to be punctured by trees before the parade started, and could not start his March. Other appearances * He appears on the 75th Superstar float along with Kermit ,Popeye,Sonic ,Underdog and other characters that had balloons in 2001. * Snoopy also appears on the Snoopy's Doghouse float both in 2012 and 2016. Other PEANUTS characters in the parade * Charlie Brown: In the 2002 parade, Charlie was one of three balloons making a debut in the parade. It was retired in 2005 to make way for the sixth version of the Snoopy balloon. When the aforementioned balloon was retired in 2011, he had to make an fifth appearance the following year to make up for it. Charlie was also one out of three characters on the Snoopy's Doghouse float, the other two being Linus and Lucy van Pelt. So far Snoopy, Mickey Mouse, And Ronald McDonald are the balloons to the most balloon changes. Balloon (Aviator Snoopy-1968 -1979-1982 1985) (Astronaut Snoopy-1969 1978) (Ice Skateing Snoopy-1987) (Ice Skateing Snoopy with Woodstock-1988-1995) (Millennium Snoopy-1999-2000) (Macy's 75 Anniversary Snoopy-2001) (Flying Ace Snoopy-2006-2011) (Snoopy with Woodstock-2013-2015) Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Dogs Category:Peanuts Characters Category:First Balloon in the Parade Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Comeback Balloon in the Parade Category:1968 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1969 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1987 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1988 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1999 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2006 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2013 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Last Balloon in the Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Non-First Balloon in the Parade until Now the First Balloon in the Parade Category:Non-Last Balloon in the Parade until Now the Last Balloon in the Parade Category:Second Balloon in the Parade